1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oral irrigator. More particularly, the present invention relates to an oral irrigator having an irrigating brush assembly for brushing and irrigating between teeth and in the gum line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cleaning of teeth and gums is a good way to promote health and personal hygiene. However, it can be difficult at times, to effectively reach and remove the plaque and debris caught between teeth and in the gum line. Thus, devices, such as the toothbrush and dental floss, have been developed for the purpose of more effectively cleaning these hard to reach areas. The effectiveness of the toothbrush and dental floss, notwithstanding their popularity, is often not enough to satisfactorily clean the plaque and debris that is fixed between the teeth and in the gum line. Thus, there is a need for an oral irrigation device or oral irrigator capable of dislodging and flushing out this hard to reach plaque and debris caught between the teeth and in the gum line.
Examples of different oral irrigators demonstrating the state of the art can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,367, U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,756 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,645. A common disadvantage, associated with existing oral irrigators, is that the dispensed stream of liquid often lacks sufficient fluid pressure to properly remove debris and especially plaque from between the teeth and in the gum line. Moreover, the fluid pressure necessary to remove effectively the plaque and debris may cause injury to the gums. Thus, devices have been developed that combine the process of brushing with that of irrigation in an effort to overcome the shortcomings of the oral irrigator. This combined brushing and irrigating action allows for the proper and safe removal of unwanted plaque and debris fixed between the teeth and in the gum line.
An example of an oral irrigator that combines irrigation with brushing is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,911. This patent describes an irrigator adapted with a scrubbing structure that includes a scrubbing cup with a concave or depressed area having resilient scrubbing ribs and a channel through which irrigating fluid can be provided. In addition, the patent provides for a scrubbing cup, similar to that just described, but having a plurality of protuberances, which function to aid in the removal of plaque and debris. The drawback of this device is that the scrubbing cup is not well adapted to reach effectively the plaque and debris between the teeth and in the gum line.
Another example of an oral irrigator that combines brushing and irrigation is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,215. This patent describes an irrigator having a first attachment comprising a toothbrush head that has rows (i.e. at least three) of longitudinally spaced bristles as well as a multitude of exit ports (i.e. at least four) connected to a conduit for passing fluid from a fluid source to the toothbrush head. The drawback of this configuration is that the dispensed streams of fluid exiting the multitude of ports may be sufficiently dissipated so as to do little to actually aid in the removal of plaque and debris.
Also, the described arrangement of the toothbrush head may not necessarily be the most effective arrangement for cleaning between teeth and in the gum line. In fact, the patent describes a second attachment specifically adapted for removal of plaque from between teeth. This second attachment has a brush portion with bristles that vary in length to form a cone-like structure, which enables the brush to be inserted between teeth. Thus, a second drawback associated with this device is that it is necessarily inefficient to have to remove a first attachment and replace it with a second attachment in order to perform different cleaning functions.
Moreover, none of the above-identified devices provide for an oral irrigator specifically adapted to conveniently and effectively brush and irrigate between teeth and in the gum line using a brush assembly having a plurality of brushing members radially disposed in a plurality of circular rows extending from a surface of one side thereof and a single fluid exit port centrally located therein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an oral irrigator that enhances the irrigating action on the teeth and gums.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an oral irrigator adapted to massage and stimulate the gums.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an oral irrigator having a brush assembly configured to improve the scrubbing action on and between the teeth and in the gum line.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an oral irrigator adapted to simultaneously, conveniently and effectively brush and irrigate between teeth and in the gum line.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an oral irrigator having a brush assembly that has a plurality of brushing members disposed in a pattern that facilitates the cleaning process.
It is further object of the present invention to provide such an oral irrigator having a brush assembly adapted to be detachable and replaceable for the purpose of extending the useful life of the device.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by an oral irrigator adapted to work in conjunction with a mechanism for providing pressurized liquid (e.g. a pump) and having a main body with an elongated shaft, a connector, and a receiving cavity for receiving a brush assembly.